


Oh well I never...

by orphan_account



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Weight Gain, eventually, eyyy, i was being held at knife point, im not a furry I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misto has been watching Jerrie for a while now. Watching how he moves and how he struggles...And it’s gradually gonna get hornier.





	1. Chapter 1

Mistoffelees had only just begun coming out of the house often. He was a house cat which, many of the cats in the junk yard were not. He wasn’t used to how everyone played, how everyone talked and he was especially not used to how everyone hunted. It wasn’t easy and the majority of the time cats were lucky to catch a rat. This meant, many of the cats were skinny. Very skinny.  
All except, just one.  
He’d caught Misto’s eye from early on. Mungojerrie he found his name was. He was a lot plumper around the middle. He had a sister though even her shape paled in comparison to his. He was well looked after. By himself, Misto assumed.   
It was mesmerizing.. especially when he still managed to do all these acrobatic tricks.   
Misto soon found how he loved watching. He watched a lot. All it took was to hear the signature rasp of Jerrie’s voice and Misto had turned and he was focused. He found it especially entertaining when he managed to catch him those few times, struggling to pull himself up onto a fence, or when he’d be running, full intent on catching something when- he’d get stuck. Misto would watch Jerrie struggle to squeeze through each gap he got stuck in and it stirred something in him.

This time he was sat up on one of the large tires. He took two soft licks at his paw and as he slowly began to raise it to his ear, it twitched. There it was, that voice.   
“ah shit-“ it cursed and there was a thump.  
Misto was quick to jump up to his feet and scamper to the edge of a board. There, he saw Mungojerrie, crouched, desperately trying to shove what seemed to be a pie and a large cooked fish bag into a straw bag.  
Misto sat down and watched, curiosity brimming behind his wide blown eyes.

Jerrie looked up and he leaped back, his hair standing at edge. Aw.. his tail went all fluffy.  
“Everlasting- Misto..” Jerrie put his paw over his chest and sighed.  
“Did i frighten you?” Misto asked as his tail swayed softly behind him.  
“No- nah not at all, obviously.”  
Jerrie began to try and haul this straw bag and Misto only watched for a couple moments before tipping his head.  
“Do you need some help?”  
“no- no i’m fine i just- ah-“ a hole broke in the bottom of the bag and the entire contents fell.  
Two more fish fell out along with the pie from before and even a loaf of bread and a wheel of cheese.  
Misto’s ears flicked on his head as his tail swished one more time. Sparks crackled and popped in the air as it past.  
“shiiiiit.” Mungojerrie exclaimed and his ears pressed firmly against his head. he was embarrassed, though, at the time Mistoffelees didn’t know why.  
Gracefully, the black and white cat hopped down from the board and there was a soft little jingle left by his bell on his collar.  
“Would you like some help now?”  
Jerrie’s eyes looked up through his eyelashes pretty damn pitifully, might Misto add, as his tail stuck between his legs.  
“I guess... only to my den- and then- then i get them back.”  
Misto nodded, clearly unfazed by Jerrie’s mortified actions and he picked up the couple fish and the loaf of bread, leaving jerrie with the cheese wheel and the pie.  
“May I ask.. where you got all of this?”  
“Ah!” Suddenly Mungo’s mojo seemed to all but spring back to life. “I stole it i did! all by myself.” He puffed his chest out in pride and Misto couldn’t help but notice how Jerrie’s belly jiggled just a little as he walked.  
“Absolutely, nooo help from my sister.”  
Mistoffelees didn’t know all that much about Jerrie’s past. He knew he’d been a hench for Macavity or- he knew he was at least involved with him in some way. That must be where all the stealing came from.  
“Why so much?”  
“Right..” Mungo chuckled nervously and shrugged, “well it’s sorta uh- i’m stocking up. Yknow it’ll be winter soon an’ all that.”  
“It’s June.”  
“Well my mam always said better to be safe than sorry.”

Soon they arrived at a small makeshift shelter. It wasn’t as.. how should he say this, secure as other den’s Misto had been in. For instance Tuggers, whilst being a home away from home (He was a house cat such as Mistoffelees.) was far more well kept. Tugger even has a door on his den.  
Jerrie’s however seemed to be some sad hole in the ground. As promised Mistoffelees left the fish and bread next to Jerrie’s den and turned to leave.  
“Wait-“  
Mistoffelees stopped.  
“Uh, yknow I could always... use some help getting it in?”  
Misto turned around, slowly, to see the other tom pursing his lips together oh so ‘innocently’.   
“Yes?”  
“Yeah... and well, yknow, it’d be nice to have a friend help me out?”  
Jerrie didn’t seem too sure of himself, Misto thought. From the way Jerrie’s hip was perked out and the way his tail ambiently swung behind him, Mistoffelees got the idea that maybe, Mungojerrie was up to something.  
Then again, when was Mungojerrie not up to something.  
“Alright.”  
Misto picked up the fish and the bread once more and Jerrie grinned almost wickedly as he hopped down the hole.   
Misto slid down with ease, since there was so much room around him. He noticed, however, as he crawled out the other side, Jerrie seemed to have smudges of dirt and flecks of tiny pebbles stuck in his fur around his hips and his belly.  
A part of that lit a tiny spark in him, one that wasn’t magic, one that... made his shoulders stand broader and made his confidence soar.  
He wondered, briefly, what it’d be like if Jerrie told him, he didn’t fit down that hole anymore. Hypothetically of course.

“Juuuust- over there would be grand.”  
Jerrie said pointing over to a table. On said table was a whole turkey, a roast joint, two other pies and one other cheese wheel. Really, Mistoffelees wondered, what was Jerrie doing with all of this?  
Misto placed the food down and Jerrie followed before grinning, clearly rather chuffed with himself.  
He placed his paws on each round hip and looked over to Misto, “Wanna help?”  
Misto blinked a couple times.  
“Um... with what?”  
Jerrie held his paws out to the feast on the table, “my dinner! on the house.” Jerrie winked as he ran over to the side of table.  
“Oh... Well I shouldn’t- Maria would be wondering where I am and she gets rather... fussy...”  
Mistoffelees found himself lost for words however when He watched Jerrie, now, shamelessly, tear a leg of turkey from the body and begin chewing on it. He moaned softly and sighed as he swallowed the chunk he’d bitten off.  
“That’s so good..”  
he sat down on the little can in the corner of the room and slowly pulled a piece off and dangled it into his mouth. He slurped it up, and- oh..  
Misto seemed to be under whatever spell Jerrie was casting. Each finger slipped into his mouth and he sucked each finger clean.   
Mistoffelees swallowed a lump in his throat and glanced over to the turkey again. Jerrie was quickly running out... he’d need more now.  
so, Misto pulled the other leg off and wandered slowly over to Jerrie, clutching it in his paw.  
Jerrie sighed blissfully as he tossed the bare turkey bone away. “Try it it’s-“  
Misto instead had torn off a piece and was holding it out to Jerrie expectantly.  
“Here.” Misto said, seemingly calm after having just watched such an... elaborate display of eating some food.  
Jerrie held out a paw and Misto shook his head. He wanted to see him open his mouth for it again.  
Jerrie bit his lip before slowly letting his jaw hang open, and his tongue lolled out between his front teeth.   
It was quite a sight to behold. His eyes were blown out, the little grass green iris was hardly able to be seen. And, Misto noticed, the tips of Jerrie’s ears were red.  
Slowly, Misto lowered the piece of turkey onto Jerrie’s tongue and watched contently as he chewed and swallowed it.  
“would you like some more?” Mistoffelees asked as he got himself comfortable next to Jerrie.   
Mungojerrie nodded softly and opened his mouth again as he laid himself over Misto’s lap.  
Slowly, Mistoffelees teared off a slightly larger piece and placed it onto Jerrie’s mouth.  
Jerrie hummed, softly as he closed his eyes, clearly savoring the flavor.   
“Why don’t you try some?” Jerrie asked and Mistoffelees was already tearing the last piece off for Jerrie,   
“No, I don’t think I will.”  
This caused Jerrie to look over to this banquet he /totally/ hadn’t planned on eating all by himself.  
“None of it?”  
“No.”  
Oh...  
Mistoffelees stood up and wandered back over to the table, his paws danced over each item until he picked up the fish.  
“I’m curious.”

Jerrie was starting to feel it now. Oh no...  
He’d already had to stifle a couple burps and his stomach was really starting to feel tight. But it was so so good doing this with someone this time. He recounted the many times he’d done this alone. How fun it was to push his limits and get himself all worked up. He remembered how exhilarating it was the first time he noticed, his forearm pushed his belly down just that little bit whenever he eventually reached down to stroke himself...  
Mistoffelees was onto the second cheese wheel and he now had Jerrie on his lap. Jerrie’s thighs practically engulfed Mistoffelees’ lap and when he asked if he was too heavy Misto only shrugged, “just a bit.”

Jerrie closed his eyes as another small chunk of cheese was pushed between his lips. Oh... it was always worse when they were smaller pieces. He got fuller faster, not that he wasn’t already. It was now when he realized, Misto probably didn’t know what he was doing, What he was doing to him. How he was making him feel. So heavy so... pampered so... stuffed.  
Jerrie groaned after Misto pushed another piece into his mouth.  
“I... dunno how much more I can have...”  
“aw..” Misto cooed as he placed a paw on Jerrie’s tummy and gently massaged it.  
“Oh- left- left a bit-“ Jerrie mumbled and Misto listened before,  
“Ah... there...” he stretched and laid himself back on the couch they had found themselves on. Mistoffelees’ paws felt like magic. He kneaded and squeezed and pushed in all the right places and whilst it eased some of Jerrie’s pain it made his heart pump, it made...   
It made him hungry for more. But not- not food. Hungry for touch, hungry for climax.  
Misto noticed Jerrie began to lose focus when a soft moan left his lips.  
The smaller tom bit his lip as he twisted his hips softly. Oh...  
He wanted to make him do that again.   
so he moved his paw over, just a little to another area and pushed gently,   
“ah...” Jerrie sighed and Misto glanced down to the bloated stomach, the round hips. He wondered, momentarily, where would all this food go next... his thighs? his calves? or.. maybe his chest?  
He found it got him riled up. Just imagining how he’d look, how he’d struggle to fit into his collar. He’d have to get a new one...  
and his little shirt. that wouldn’t fit much longer.  
Misto imagined, it tearing when he moved, right down the seam.  
Oh how embarrassed he’d be...

Jerrie felt a rush run down his spine and into the pit of his stomach and his-  
Oh- oh no..  
He sat up quickly and scrambled back with a nervous chuckle.   
Misto gave him a quizzical look and Jerrie made sure his paws were pushed securely between his legs.   
“it’s- it’s getting late!”  
“Oh!-“  
Misto got up and looked up the little tunnel to the sky. It was...  
Jerrie slowly, slowly sat up and bit his lip as he tried his best to mimic Misto’s movements.  
“I have to go-“ Misto stopped and looked over to Jerrie. Where his paws were... Oh...  
Misto smirked, “ill be back tomorrow though... You’ll need help with the aftermath, no?”


	2. Numero Dos. The frickening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y’all know what’s up by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay course, i described his hands as paws but, they’re hands okie? like, human people hands. i do not know how else someone would do this shit without human hands. okie, continue c:.

Mungojerrie had actually pulled himself up out of the den he’d made for himself and brushed off any of the dirt on his sides.  
He felt, rather blueballed after last night. Sure sure, that was his own fault, After all, he didn’t want Misto to find out this horny idiot had gotten hard just from a few little tummy rubs, however, that line. What he said when he left and how that lithe body leapt up out of the den was-

ugh it was aggravating!

So, to get over it, this calico was planning a distraction. Master plan, yes he knows. This distraction included.. uh.  
Okay he hasn’t thought that far.  
He had gotten as far as the rusty car and, with little contemplation and/or care for whoever was inside, Jerrie lept in through the missing window.  
Ah, solitude.  
He sat down, shuffling his butt back until he was leant against the back of the seat. 

Yknow what, Jerrie doesn’t have to think about Misto, nah. not at all, yknow what he can do? He could go hunting, he could go steal some food- oh oh.. he did hear that the bakery down the south end of town was cooking some new cottage pie and-

This wasn’t helping.  
The tom groaned and scooped himself out of the car, aimlessly wandering around to find some sort of distraction from this Misto problem.

There were many cats Jerrie could talk to if he could be bothered...

Or...

Well, his ‘hunt’ yesterday went very successfully if he were to say so himself. Maybe, Maybe he could do that again.  
Yeah! Yeah he’s gonna be independent and grown up and adventure a little.  
He’d only ever been around Victoria Grove with his sister. Cornwall Gardens and Washington square were also a frequent visit. Maybe he’d venture a little further this time.   
So, with a little more vigor than previously, he launched himself from the car window and to the floor.  
He wandered out of the rusty junkyard gate, along the pavements.   
He noticed, on his walk that humans... dropped perfectly good food on the floor all the time! What’s wrong with them?  
So, as he walked this tom treated himself to little snacks along the way.  
If he got lucky sometimes an entire chicken nugget would be left in a box.

Though, as he got to Victoria grove he noticed his breaths grew slightly heavier.  
This was odd. He hadn’t even gotten that far. Had he?  
He could’ve sworn he went further a couple weeks ago...  
Maybe he jogged a little? Or went the long way? Did he go up a hill? Yeah... Yeah! Of course that’s what it was.  
And so, the tom ignored his slightly heavier breaths and slunk into an alleyway, for the shortcut to Washington Square. He deserved a tiny cheat, after all, he was clearly working something off.

He hopped up into a dumpster and looked up at the fire escape stairs.  
He’s made this before... He can make it again.  
Mungo lowered down, stared at the target before leaping.  
The step came closer and and he reached his front paws to it and-  
Oh fuck!  
His left paw didn’t slip into the grate correctly and he slipped, now hanging on one paw.  
No biggie, this has happened before.  
He moved his left paw up and used his back legs to push himself up.  
He’s been this way multiple times since he was a kitten. Back when he was with Macavity. Why on earth did he miss that this time?  
Hm.  
Either way, he sauntered across the roofs toward Washington Square.  
He knew nearby there was a pizza parlor. He could go dumpster diving.  
He wasn’t too proud of that craft but it was all a part of the art of stealing. You see, one can only steal from high end areas every now and again or they’ll get too suspicious.  
That or, next time send your sister there so she gets in trouble.

He hopped up onto the dumpster and his little eyes simply glimmered in the sweet sweet glory that was pizza grease and a nice slice of pepperoni pizza. Oh and they even had meatball scraps too!  
He hopped down and picked up his a string of cheese. This place had good stringy cheese. Jerrie swore he could pull it his whole arms length and it still connected! He loved tearing it off and letting it slowly drip and pile down on his rough tongue. If he was lucky to get a particularly fresh piece it was even warm too and that was simply the best when a piece of pepperoni stuck to it too and you got that added little zing on top of that lovely meat.  
Okay look. Maybe he loved pizza but what’s so bad about that! Humans love it and so does this cat damnit.  
He was on his third slice, simply peeling the cheese off what he got that familiar full feeling and he pouted. There was no way he was able to carry home all this good pizza...  
But... it was still light out and surely a few more slices couldn’t hurt.  
He stood up and his tail swished lazily behind him as he picked up a- dream slice!  
oh this boy had meatballs, bacon, pepperoni, chicken- how on earth could a human throw this out!  
He picked off each and every topping and soon said full feeling changed to a slight tightness in his gut.  
Oh... Damnit he’d done it again. He’d just done this last night with-  
Misto..  
He rested back against the back of the dumpster and groaned softly as he pushed gently at his slightly bloated tummy. He hadn’t pushed it that far... not as far as he knew he could go but this was a pleasant middle ground.  
He groaned softly, pressing down on the particularly tight area. He closed his eyes and simply remembered. He remembered how Misto pushed his paws effortlessly into the tightest areas and pushed them in little circles. He’d push his knuckles into the knotted areas and it felt as though an elastic band had loosened in his gut.  
He had to bite his lip. This wasn’t good. He was gonna get hard again. In a dumpster...  
well.. there were worse places. At least he was surrounded by food.

Mungo let his bright green eyes quickly peek over the edge of the bin and he slowly reached up to pull the lid down.  
Once the only light in the bin was those coming through holes he buried himself against boxes and bags as he closed his eyes again.  
Mistoffelees was undeniably elegant. He looked meek. Mungojerrie thought he had the guy figured out. He looked scared and shy and... quiet.  
However, this small cat seemed to have an alter ego.  
Something he hid. As soon as he was feeding Jerrie that turkey Jerrie saw the glint in his blue eyes. It was fucking mortifying in the best way possible. There he was, sat in his den with a smaller tom feeding him turkey by paw. Oh fuck it was good.  
Mungo’s paw slowly ventured lower, and he massaged and pushed gently at the bottom of his tummy. Turns out he hit a particularly sensitive area as he moaned softly.   
“Fuck..” He covered his mouth. You’re in an alley. You never know who’s listening.  
He trailed his claws up his tummy and then down his side to the inside of his thigh. He loved feeling all the dips and curves of his body he’d gained. Now, it wasn’t a lot no. Nothing like some other cats he’d seen but it was there. You could grab at least half a paw full of it. His fat.  
And he did just that. At his love handles he grabbed and squeezed, he squeezed tightly and simply reviled in how it gave way under his pressure.  
Oh fuck it.  
He moved a paw to the inside of his thigh and slowly it glided over toward his cock.  
It was hard, course it was.  
And there was no way he was walking through Washington Square like this.  
One eye cracked open to peek. To see how bad he had it before he physically found out.  
Oh.. oh...  
Oh it was bad.  
His dick would definitely be brushing beneath his navel if he let it go.   
So, with a slow breath... He stroked.  
Long and slow. To the base and to the tip. He made sure to pay specific attention there.  
He had this special little spot just under the head of his cock that felt absolutely amazing after he was particularly far gone.  
Course... he’d leave that for a little later.  
So, he circled his thumb around the tip and gasped softly into his other paw covering his mouth.  
Imagine if Misto did this. Those smaller, slender paws around his cock with a tight commanding grip. How he’d look into his eyes as he whispered, really told him how big he’d gotten. How fat he’d gotten all because of him and Jerrie would know it. Oh he’d know every roll and every dip was due to that smaller cat.  
And he loved it.

A tightness hit him in the gut and he groaned as he shifted, moving his paw to his tummy and rubbing softly in time with his strokes.   
He wants to be on his floor, kneeling down in front of the other tom, lips against the reddened head of his cock as he grabbed at his chubby fucking shoulders. Oh fuck, would Misto fuck him?  
Would he grab his ass and slap him and tell him how his ass shook and rippled. Could Jerrie sit on his face and let Misto complain after about how heavy he was. How he was nearly suffocating under his thighs.  
“Ahh..” he moaned unexpectedly and his hand sped up.  
Oh this was good... Why did he blue ball himself yesterday?  
He bit his lip and let his head clang against the back of the dumpster as he let himself really notice how wet the precum sounded under his grip. He could almost imagine that with the added slaps Misto’s skin against his would offer.  
Quickly, his paw shifted up, it pressed under the head, at that sensitive place. It rubbed and circled and practically abused it until Jerrie’s mind went completely tunnel visioned.  
All he could see was Misto’s slender figure doing those dances, those spins, those leaps. How seemingly impossibly his legs were spread.  
He could see him like that in his den. He could see him like that as Jerrie sucked him off. He could almost feel the pressure of his ankles against his neck, pressing against the softness of his back and it-

“Misto!- fuck! ah...” Jerrie moaned as he came. Cum spilled on the inside of the dumpster and he didn’t really care in the haze of his high.  
That was good. That was amazing. He’s never felt so fulfilled whilst just... just jacking it.  
It was then when he really noticed the cum on the dumpster. It was then when he realized- What if someone heard that.

The tom clambered up to the lid and peeked out.   
Nothing... oh thank goodness. 

Jerrie glanced around slowly as he hastily wiped himself down and leapt down from the bin.

He should be ashamed but ohh... ohhooohhh he was not. It was too good to be ashamed of.


End file.
